Harry Potter and the Alternate Ending
by PheaVampire
Summary: What if Voldemort discovered that Harry is his horcrux?


_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear...  
He saw the mouth move..._

And nothing happened.  
Suddenly, pale lips froze mid-word, red eyes narrowing. For a moment Harry thought that Voldemort wanted to play with his pain before casting the final curse, but instead he once again heard the cold clear voice.  
"No tricks Harry? No fighting to the bitter end? I must say I'm disappointed…"  
Somewhere from among the circling Death Eaters came an unsure giggle, falling silent almost immediately. Voldemort paid it no heed.  
"Or maybe this is your new trick?" he asked quietly. "Leglimensis!"  
The Forbidden Forest disappeared. In its place, the Shrieking Shack, Dumbledore's office, Pensieve… 'No,' Harry thought. 'Not, after all this… Not now…'  
For the second time this night he saw a boy with oily black hair, a redheaded girl, the assignment ceremony from over thirty years ago… And then Dumbledore appeared. Seeing him, Harry tried to throw the intruder out of his memory, but knew he just as well might have been doing nothing. Why, why haven't he studied oclumence like he should have?  
His thoughts passed before his eyes, even more vivid than during Snape's lectures. At last he saw the two last deans of Hogwarts talking… and suddenly he once again stood in the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, wide-open slitted eyes burning with scarlet fire a few scant meters in front of him. He was sure he would never hear such deadly silence again.  
"Impossible…" Voldemort whispered, finally breaking the silence. The Death Eaters shuddered but dared not to speak.  
"I couldn't… Not knowing that…" he glanced at Nagini, and again at the boy before him.  
"You…"  
Suddenly, his mouth sneered in anger. For a moment Harry was certain that at any moment a green beam will shoot out of the wand pointed at him, but Voldemort roared in rage and, turning away, hurled the spell at the nearest tree, which instantly combusted. The circle of the Death Eaters trembled with terror. Standing at its edge, Bellatrix looked at her master fearfully.  
"Master… Master, Potter…"  
Voldemort furiously turned back to Harry, whose forehead suddenly throbbed with pain. Clenching his teeth, trying not to scream, the boy looked at the wand pointed at him, trembling slightly in the wizard's hand.

_Kill him… He wanted to kill him so badly… but other than him, only Nagini remained, strong yet feeble as all life._

"Master… Potter… What happened? You've waited for so long…"  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Voldemort shouted. Something silvery shot our of his wand, but Harry had already taken out his.  
"Expeliarmus!" he shouted.  
A red beam collided with the silver one, and nothing happened. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  
"Why do you want to die so badly, Potter?" he asked with sudden calm. "Why not join me? You know of course that in this situation I can't allow you to leave, nor die…"  
The Death Eaters began whispering. Harry felt his hands beginning to tremble. What could he possibly do now?  
"Never," he whispered. "You know that, Riddle. If you won't kill me… I'll do it myself. I won't allow you to win."  
To his astonishment, the lipless mouth sneered in an ironic smile.  
"Of course you understand that loosing the next to last… will anger me greatly? So much in fact that I might hunt your dear friends to ease it?"  
Having said that, he nonchalantly waved his wand in the general direction of Hagrid, who, bound securely, watched the whole scene with terror. Harry felt blood escaping his face.  
Voldemort smiled again.  
"So?" he asked. "What is your choice then, Boy-Who-Lived? Will you live, or will you sentence yourself and your loved ones to death?"  
Harry didn't answer straight away.  
They stood facing each other in complete silence, their gazes fixed. Finally, Harry slowly lowered his wand and spread his fingers, allowing it to roll on the ground.  
Red eyes flared in triumph. A silvery beam shot out of Voldemort's wand, surrounding Harry, enclosing him in a semi-transparent sphere.  
"Excellent choice," the Black Master said quietly. "And now, my dear Death Eaters, let us finish this battle."  
And he strode toward the castle, not looking back at his greatest enemy, who slid down in despair.


End file.
